1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a member for an optical scanner, an optical scanner, a method of manufacturing an optical scanner, an image display device, and a head-mounted display.
2. Related Art
As one of optical scanning means used in projectors or head-mounted displays, an optical scanners is known (e.g., see JP-A-2008-170565).
An oscillator device disclosed in JP-A-2008-170565 includes a movable plate, a beam, and a support substrate. The support substrate supports the movable plate through the beam, and the movable plate freely vibrates. On a first surface of the movable plate, a light reflective surface for reflecting light is provided. The light reflected on the light reflective surface can be deflected by two-dimensionally vibrating the movable plate with the oscillator device.
Moreover, a sensor that measures a desired detection physical quantity is disposed in a portion on the first surface of the movable plate and the beam. The physical quantity detected by the sensor is converted into an electric signal, which can be detected from a detecting electrode pad through a wiring line.
In the oscillator device performing light deflection as disclosed in JP-A-2008-170565, a light reflective portion is formed by depositing a metal film on the first surface of the movable plate in many cases. The metal film is deposited by a vapor phase deposition method such as sputtering or evaporation. In the vapor phase deposition method, since the film is deposited selectively in a targeted area, the deposition area is defined using a mask.
However, when the mask is disposed on the first surface, the mask may come in contact with the wiring line and adversely affect the wiring line.